Episode 1 (Meteor Garden II)
Episode 1 (第1集), also titled Chapter 1, of Meteor Garden II aired on November 11, 2002 on the free-to-air CTS. The episode was preceded by the side story, Meteor Rain, and the first series, Meteor Garden. After the F4's graduation from Ying De Academy, they decide to go on a trip to Barcelona. Dao Ming Si's friends surprise him and Dong Shan Cai by staying behind. Shan Cai and Si have a wonderful time together, until tragedy strikes the couple. Plot Dong Shan Cai's parents return to Taipei, after her father obtains a job as a car salesman. The day of their return is also the day of the F4's graduation. Shan Cai begins unpacking, but her mother insists that she goes to school. The graduation ceremony is well under way by the time the F4 finally arrive. The four of them stroll right up to the stage, while the principal is still giving his speech. He gives up and hands Dao Ming Si his diploma. Four helicopters then enter the scene, sending a swirl of rose petals around the crowd. Shan Cai muses that "Ying De will see more peace" with the F4 gone. The F4 and Shan Cai later go celebrate at a bar. Xi Men presents a world map to decide their graduation trip. Mei Zuo throw a dart that lands on Spain. Shan Cai only agrees to go on the trip, if she can pay back Si later. The next day, Si and Shan Cai meet the F3 at the airport. She realizes that she has forgotten her passport, which aggravates Si. She decides to go home, when her mother and Chen Qing He arrive with her passport. At the F3's urging, Si apologizes to Shan Cai and she agrees to come again. At the gate, the F3 reveal that they are not going with Si and Shan Cai. Hua Ze Lei hands Si a letter, before the couple boards the plane. In Barcelona, Si and Shan Cai immediately begin sightseeing, their first stop being the Sagrada Família. The couple get into a playful argument about whether the cathedral's architect was a genius or an idiot. Afterwards, they walk some more around Barcelona in complete happiness. Si even tells her "before I got to know you, I never knew joy." At the hotel, they enjoy a moonlight dinner, while being serenaded by a Spanish singer. Si later holds Shan Cai for a few minutes on the balcony of their room. He then says a chaste goodnight and heads inside to sleep on the couch. In the morning, Shan Cai gets dressed and wakes Si up. They then head out for another day of sightseeing. The couple linger near a group of living statues, posing for a photo with one of them and sending it to their friends in Taipei. Lei, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo laugh heartily over the photo. Later, Si and Shan Cai find the Font de Canaletes. She drinks water from the fountain, but Si refuses. Shan Cai informs that if you drink from it you will come back to Barcelona. Si drinks the water in hopes that he will one day return with Shan Cai. At a flea market, Shan Cai spots a ring decorated with stars. He offers to buy it for her, though she tells him a "ring should not be given away freely!" A little later, the couple becomes separated, when Shan Cai wanders off. She becomes increasingly frantic, and begins running around shouting Si's name. Upon finding each other, they embrace and Si has her promise to stay put if they are separated again. That night, Si opens Lei's letter, which leads to his surprise in the morning. He left a note for Shan Cai and arranged a chauffeur to take her somewhere. She makes it there before him since he has car trouble. He pays a stranger to use their car and calls her to assure her that he will be there soon. Si then gets into a bad car wreck as the person, whom he swerved to avoid, looks on in horror. Cast and characters Guest roles *Peng Chia Chia (Principal) Notes *A flashback from episode six of Meteor Garden is used in this episode. *Several famous Spanish monuments are featured in this episode, including the Sagrada Família and the Font de Canaletes. *At one point, Shan Cai poses for a photo with street performers dressed up as characters from The Simpsons. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes